


Dream

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Connie watches Pearl dream.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



 


End file.
